


Speechless

by jennandblitz



Series: Black Glitter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drag Queen Sirius Black, Drag Queens, Drag!Sirius, Editor!Remus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Yeah that's right, because how is that not a tag yet?, sex in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the Golden Lion, and the girls always go all out.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should probably listen to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7q7jyVU0f0hnod8tsaUmxg?si=waHsGDtVT7u4MTqp7wYVtg) as you read this!
> 
> As always, a huge massive thank you to my all-around badass of a bestie Purplechimera, for the top notch beta, editing, help with emotions and for introducing me to this song in the first place!
> 
> ALSO: come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jennandblitz) because I adore you.

The Saturday after Valentine’s Day was always a big to-do at the Golden Lion. All the queens put on their best shows, their raunchiest numbers, and everyone who’s anyone in the Brighton scene is there. This year is no different. In fact, the pressure is on even more. Sirius’ fame, and the Golden Lion’s with it, had skyrocketed after _School for the Fabulous_ , and they had sold out of pre-sale Valentine’s tickets within hours. They had even decided to livestream the show for people around the world who would want to see it. It also meant that all the friends Sirius had made on the show could watch. Troye insists he and Jacob will tune in in LA. Ari and Kris are tuning in from Scotland where they are stuck for work. Honey will be in Amsterdam with her boyfriend - who booked the trip without checking they didn’t have any plans, how rude - but will watch too.

The Sunday before finds Sirius and Remus sprawled on their sofa together, Sirius’ legs in his boyfriend’s lap. He’s never felt more like a quintessential queen, paint on his toenails drying, face mask applied, flipping through his phone for music inspiration for his solo piece on Saturday.

“What about _Bad Romance_?” Remus hums, rubbing his palm over Sirius’ leg, a book open across his calves.

“Done it. That’s practically a signature one Rem!”

“I know I know, you’re good at it, baby.” Remus presses a placating kiss to his hand. His eyes are shining and Sirius is sure he’s recalling the last time the Bitch donned her Gaga-esque persona and strode around in those heels.

Sirius sighs. “I want something new for Valentine’s…”

“Hmm, _Fever_? _Love on Top?_ _I Have Nothing?”_

Sirius smiles softly. “Done, done, and _I Have Nothing_ is way out of my vocal range, love.”

“Well, you never know. You can sing anything you like.” Remus presses a kiss to his arm. “ _Bloom?_ Troye would love it.”

Sirius sits up at that, lighting with the spark of inspiration. “Ooh… that one look, the pink eyeshadow, the dress with the roses on, the feathers in the hair… _ooh_ …”

Remus chuckles. “You and Troye could do a duet.”

“Mm, maybe not for Valentine’s, but I think I definitely need to get Troye in on that…” Sirius fires a quick text to Troye:

**_(22:08) S:_ ** _Rem has suggested we do a Bloom duo together. Give me that New Romantic vibe, right boo? Xx_

Remus smiles, turns a little to lay his head on Sirius’ stomach and presses a kiss to where his shirt has ridden up. Sirius shivers, remembering that first night on the dining table, Remus pressing kisses over his stomach, wolf’s eyes watching him apply lipstick. Those same wolf eyes watch him every night at the Lion, sharp and possessive, and turn beautifully molten each night in bed when Sirius kisses him.

Sirius cards fingers through Remus’ hair with his free hand, still scrolling through Spotify with his other hand. “What about _Natural Woman_?” Sirius flicks on a karaoke version of the classic and starts singing along. He’s barely even trying really, late-night voice cracking over the chorus, but Remus’ eyes flutter like Sirius is the finest soprano in the land and he’s some Victorian opera-goer observing magic from the private boxes.

“Mmm, you keep singing like that, and I’ll have to take you to bed.”

“Make me feel like a natural woman, will you?” Sirius retorts, tilting his head back and shifting down the sofa a little to bare the soft flesh of his throat to Remus’ mouth. Remus hums in appreciation and turns towards him a little, sliding a hand over the planes of his stomach. Sirius lets his phone fall into the sofa cushions, the sound muffling a little, and tangles both hands in Remus’ curls. “How are you not bloody sated after this morning?”

Remus chuckles darkly against his throat, testing his teeth on the lines of it. “With you, baby? Never.” With that, he pulls Sirius into his lap, then stands from the sofa in one swift motion.

Sirius laughs into his neck, arms around his shoulders, legs around his hips. “Rem! My face mask will get everywhere!”

“Shower, then,” Remus almost growls, striding through the flat towards the bathroom. Sirius laughs, _ah_ , this is why neither of them ever get any work done. But he can’t deny Remus, not with the way he touches Sirius like he’d priceless, cups his face to kiss him so tenderly before he sweeps him onto the bed with fingers clenched into his hair.

After, with the sheets mussed, lips kiss-bitten and pink, limbs tangled in sweat-sheened knots with Remus’, Sirius smiles into dirty blonde hair. _Natural Woman_ it is.

 

Saturday comes around in a rush. Sirius is infinitely busier now, spending the week working on his _Wolf Pack_ column, speaking to his agent about a European tour (wondering the whole time if he’s fucking _dreaming_?) and making sure he’s in Marlene’s good books for his dress for the weekend - she hates short turnarounds, but she _does_ love Sirius.

So when he finally does trip into the dressing room of the Lion, he’s more than ready to shed the weight of the world and go prance around in a corset and high heels for an hour or two. He gets ready in a haze of setting spray and perfume, shifting slowly along his ever-setting ritual of drag, letting his wig fall just so, the Bitch’s perfume along his pulse points and she roils forth.

She’s still brimming over with residual happiness from _actual_ Valentine’s Day. Sirius and Remus had gone out for a nice dinner at their favourite French restaurant, dressed to the nines in their suits because _why the hell not_ , and strolled around the promenade for a while afterwards, pleasantly drunk on good champagne. Then, of course, they’d gone home and fucked until neither of them could keep their eyes open. Tenderly, because it was Valentine’s Day. So the Bitch is pleased when she steps out into the wings, waiting for Tess to finish their opening number. She can see Remus from here, at the front of the crowd, sipping on his beer, murmuring to Lily between her emcee duties. He looks divine, like he always does, in a simple shirt and jeans combo.

Sirius’ first number is with a couple of other girls, and they stride out in corsets and lingerie to the chords of _Lady Marmalade._ Sirius had debated for a long time over whether to take Pink or Christina’s place, but in the end, the _huge_ crimped wig and blusher had won it out for Christina - not to mention Sirius’ voice suited Christina’s part better. The Bitch would say she’s a better singer, but perhaps Boy-Sirius is a little more tactful about it.

She stomps and wiggles her hips, pulls off her elbow length gloves with the sensual sexuality of Dita Von Teese, smiles at Remus in the crowd when she drapes them around her neck or lets them graze over her inner thighs. Remus smiles back, syrup and sharp, and it does wicked things to Sirius’ insides that only help fuel her raunchy performance. The crowd goes wild, of course. The Lion is packed to the rafters, Queenie’s Lil’ Kim is on point as she raps her verse and Sirius thinks her life can’t get much better than this.

 _Lady Marmalade_ goes down well - how can it not? - and Sirius strides off-stage and straight back into the dressing room. He has a while to prepare for the next number because it’s the finale, but he wants to take his time, needs to tone down this Aguilera blusher and turn it into demure soul singer.

As Sirius is reapplying his foundation, James eases into the dressing room with a vodka-lemonade in hand. “Hey mate. Alright?”

Sirius frowns a little in the mirror. James’ voice sounds strangely strangled. “You getting sick or something, Jamie?”

James’ hand flies through his hair. “No, no, why?”

“You sound… weird.” Sirius glances back to the mirror, applying his makeup. Smoke-grey eyeshadow, the defined curve of a pencilled eyebrow, the sharp line of a cheekbone, the swell of signature black lipstick. _Pretty_.

James shrugs and runs a hand through his hair again. “It’s just busy tonight, is all.” When Sirius doesn’t reply beyond a hum of confirmation, James heaves a breath. “The livestream is packed, it’s such a good idea. Everyone went wild in the chat for Lady Marmalade, lots of people saying hi to you.”

Sirius laughs, it’s a strange sensation to know there are people all around the world tuning in to his little Brighton drag show. “That’s amazing. Good luck wrangling all the crowds, eh?”

James laughs and it rings a little nervous for some reason. Sirius peers at him in the mirror, a little taken aback by his best friend’s behaviour. James scrubs at his own hair as he peers into the mirror. “Well, I better get back out there. Good luck for the finale.”

“Thanks Jamie.”

Sirius checks his phone whilst he’s waiting for his lash glue to dry, idly swiping it unlocked whilst he blows on the band of the lashes.

**_(21:50) T:_ ** _Jacob and I are watching. You look gorgeous, boo. Good luck for the finale. When you’re in LA next, we’ll do that Bloom collab xx_

**_(22:03) H:_ ** _Mama, you will always be my idol. I am in awe of you tonight, I love you! Xxxxxx_

**_(22:06) A:_ ** _I wish we could be there, it looks great! Scotland is bloody cold but Brighton looks HAWT, girl. Love you xxxx_ **__ **

**_(22:10) D:_ ** _You look great. Marls and I are by the bar and I’m cheating by texting you. Good luck for the finale. Work that dress darling xxx_

Sirius cocks his head a little, surprised by the influx of texts from his friends and chosen family. Sure, the Valentine’s show was a big deal, but not _that_ big?

The door opens behind him again, and Sirius glances out from doing his final touches to see Ginger with a wide smile on her face. “C’mon, girl. Time for the finale.”

“You’re lookin’ real happy tonight, girl,” Sirius notes as he slips into his high heels again. One last spray of perfume and the Bitch is back again.

Ginger just smiles even wider. “It’s a great night, I always love the holiday shows.”

“Mm, alright queen.” Sirius isn’t convinced, but she follows Ginger out of the dressing room and down to the side of the stage. The crowd is murmuring, the gentle undercurrent of excitement, but the house lights are down. Sirius can’t see a thing beyond the single spotlight on stage. She hates it when Peter gets overdramatic with the lighting setup - because falling flat on your face in six inch heels is never fun, but she can forgive him for tonight.

“Ladies and gentlemen and everything in between,” Lily calls from the side of the stage, her voice effortlessly commanding. “Please welcome to the stage, for our finale tonight at the Golden Lion, Sirius, the Starlit Bitch!”

The crowd roars. The cheers are the loudest they have ever been, clapping and whooping and shouting, and the Bitch preens and grins. She strides out onto stage, the perfect runway walk, the slight cross, the wiggle of her hips- and stops halfway. Because the lights come up, and there is Remus.

There is Remus, in a _tuxedo_ , with a microphone in his hand.

Sirius frowns, mouth agape, about to take a breath and ask Remus why the hell he’s on stage when Sirius is meant to be singing _Natural Woman_ and he’s meant to be at the front of the crowd with wolf’s eyes and a syrupy smile. But then the song starts, and Remus starts _singing_.

_“You say you’ll be down in five. The smell of your perfume, is floating down the stairs. You’re fixing up your hair like you do.”_

The screen behind the stage fills with a photograph, and Sirius quickly recognises it as a selfie he took of them both during the summer. They’re down on the beach, eating ice cream, all sunglasses and smiles and a happiness that radiates through the screen to the present. Sirius has definitely _not_ got tears in his eyes when he looks back to Remus, singing with a wickedly wry smile on his face.

_“I know that I’ll be a mess, the second that I see you. You won’t be surprised - it happens every time, it’s nothin’ new.”_

The slideshow shifts again, another photograph of them both, taken by someone at the _School for the Fabulous_ premiere. They look stunningly happy. Sirius’ face is pressed into Remus’ hair and they’re embracing, probably dancing to something at the after party. Sirius’ gaze is pulled back to Remus. Christ, he can _sing_. His voice catches a little on the odd syllable, but perhaps it’s more nerves than anything. Sirius doesn’t give a single fuck. Because Remus is singing for him. On stage at the Golden Lion. During their Valentine’s show. As an utter surprise.

 _“It’s always on a night like tonight, I thank God you can read my mind, ‘cause when you look at me with those eyes. I’m speechless, staring at you standing there in that dress-_ ”

Remus gestures with one hand to Sirius, his eyes drifting down the curves of black satin across her hips. Sirius shivers under that white-hot gaze, like he does every time, utterly bewildered. God, he adores this man. He’s pinned to the spot, so surprised and taken aback that it’s all he can do to smile and stare at Remus bloody Lupin looking so beautiful he wants to cry.

_“What it’s doin’ to me ain’t a secret, ‘cause watchin’ you is all that I can do. And I’m speechless. You already know that you’re my weakness. After all this time I’m just as nervous, every time you walk into the room. I’m speechless.”_

The slideshow is filtering past, photos of them both from friends and family, but Sirius can’t look away from Remus. He draws closer, holding his free hand out to Sirius, who takes it and allows him to draw her into the centre of the stage. The crowd are still cheering, clapping along to the backing track, but Sirius can’t look away from Remus.

“What the fuck-” Sirius mouths, more to himself, but it must be clear across the stage because someone in the crowd laughs. Sirius has butterflies in his stomach, in his chest, in every inch of his limbs, and his brain can barely comprehend the _why_ of it all because Remus just looks _so beautiful_.

_“It started when you said hello, just did somethin’ to me. And I’ve been in a daze, ever since the day that we met. You take the breath out my lungs, can’t even fight it. And all of the words out of my mouth without even tryin’, and I’m speechless.”_

Remus fingers skate over the line of Sirius’ waist, the curve of his hip, and Sirius forgets they’re standing on stage. Remus is looking at him like there’s nothing else in the room, his voice effortless, just a little husky, his brown, brown eyes staring. Sirius holds onto Remus’ forearm for stability, wavering a little under the disbelief of it all because Remus has managed to get one over on him. He’s managed to keep this a secret from him when everyone else at the Lion must know. He’s petitioned Lily and James and Troye and Honey and a million entertainment photographers for photographs of them both.

 _Oh you little bastard_ , Sirius thinks on the bite of a smile. Remus had said his Valentine’s gift wasn’t a big one. They’d both been so busy he hadn’t gotten an opportunity to go and buy something, so hopefully this massive bunch of roses, fancy French dinner and a good fuck would suffice, he’d said. But this is one _hell_ of a gift.

_“Staring at you standing there in that dress, what it’s doin’ to me ain’t a secret, ‘cause watchin’ you is all that I can do. And I’m speechless. You already know that you’re my weakness. After all this time I’m just as nervous, every time you walk into the room. I’m speechless.”_

Remus grins at the guitar riff, at the shell-shocked look on Sirius’ face, the way Sirius’ fingers are biting into his arm in an effort to stay upright because he’s so fucking taken aback by this that his limbs might’ve forgotten their primary purpose besides _prostrate oneself before one Remus bloody Lupin._ Remus kisses him on the cheek and Sirius fights against the instinct to grab him and kiss him senseless because the Bitch will be damned if Lupin doesn’t finish his bloody song for her. Remus’ eyes are twinkling, asking a silent question of _you alright?_ that Sirius answers with a smile because he’s so desperately in love.

_“It’s always on a night like tonight, I thank God you can read my mind, ‘cause when you look at me with those eyes.”_

Remus’ voice wavers a little, nerves again, the tone softer now, not a performance but for Sirius. God, he’s so fucking in love he feels sick with it. Sirius smiles, a wide-open stupid grin, Boy-Sirius, not the Bitch, despite all the hair and makeup and the corset. The Bitch doesn’t mind, though, she realises this is for the both of them. Remus squeezes their linked hands and presses a kiss to Sirius’ knuckles.

_“I’m speechless, you standing there in that dress. Girl, it ain’t a secret, ‘cause watchin’ you is all that I can do. Oh, I’m speechless. You already know that you’re my weakness. After all this time I’m just as nervous, every time you walk into the room. I’m speechless. Oh, you know it baby.”_

And as the last chords fade away, Remus squeezes Sirius’ fingers before letting them go. He takes a step back, spares a glance out to the crowd - Christ, Sirius has forgotten they’re even there - and then, the fucking _bastard_ that he is, Remus sinks down onto one knee.

Sirius presses a shaking hand to his mouth. _Fuck_ , he’s definitely not crying, definitely not bloody crying. The crowd is going wild, screaming and cheering and Sirius is sure he can hear James whooping, but he’s just staring down at Remus in disbelief.

Remus, microphone still in one hand, fishes in his jacket pocket with the other and pulls out a little black velvet box. He thumbs the ring box open to reveal the biggest diamond Sirius has ever seen. The Bitch squeals in excitement but Boy-Sirius doesn’t care, he wants the words. He wants Remus bloody Lupin’s face smiling up at him - well, like _that_.

“Sirius-” the crowd falls back into the quiet bubbling of excitement- “you are - well, quite a handful.” Sirius huffs out a little soundless laugh, pretending his shoulders aren’t shaking. “I love you more than anything, and even though I complain about your dramatics, I know that I would never survive without you by my side. You’ve made every part of my life better, from my business to my bedroom.” Remus breaks their gaze for a split-second to wink at the crowd. Sirius is sure it’s James shouting again from the back of the club. “You won my heart when you won that competition. So, hopefully this is a good enough prize for you. Sirius Black, will you marry me?”

Remus offers up the diamond ring, but Sirius grabs his arm and pulls him into a kiss. He throws his arms around Remus’ neck and pulls him in close, tears running down his cheeks and the Bitch isn’t even _mad_ Lupin is ruining her makeup.

“Yes, _yes,_ of course I will, you bloody awful man.”

Remus smiles into the kiss, his voice low, the microphone held away from them for a moment. “You love awful, baby.”

After several seconds, he pulls himself from Remus and turns to the crowd, barely squinting through the stage lights. “You all fucking knew about this, didn’t you?!”

The crowd pipes up with a resounding _Yes!_ and Sirius just dissolves into watery laugher, Remus’ arm around his waist. Remus kisses his cheek, letting Sirius sink into him, taking all his weight. Sirius watches, still disbelieving, as he pulls the ring out of the box and holds it out to him.

“This one’s mainly for the Bitch. I thought she’d be the one to convince,” Remus whispers to him, arm still clamped around his waist where Sirius damn hopes it will stay for the foreseeable future.

“Are you kidding me?” Sirius laughs, wiping uselessly at the tears on his cheeks. “She fucking _idolises_ you, Lupin.” But he holds his hand out, fingers shaking, and Remus slides the ring onto his finger. Of course it’s a perfect fit. It looks and feels like it should’ve been there since birth and Sirius stares at it for a moment before throwing his arms around Remus’ neck again. Remus tightens the arms around his waist, pulling him off his feet and spinning them both around. When he sets Sirius down again, face pressed into his wig, Remus’ chest is quivering just as much as his is.

The crowd is still whooping and cheering, and Peter brings up the house lights so Sirius can see them all. People are stood on tables, drinks raised in a toast, hands cupped around their mouths to cheer louder. Sirius spots several teary faces - Ginger and Ruby at the front, Ally, Missy, Tess, James stood on the bar whooping and hollering - and can barely stop himself from descending into an awful mess of laughing and crying.

Lily steps onto the stage, grinning madly, tears glittering in her emerald eyes, and holds her hand out for the microphone. Remus hands it over and wraps both arms around Sirius like he’s oxygen and Remus is about to drown.

“Three cheers for the happy couple everyone!” Lily leads a round of hip-hip _hooray!_ ’s as Remus strokes a palm over Sirius’ spine, both of them staring alternately down at the ring on Sirius’ finger or out at the cheering crowd. The last round of cheers goes on, and on, and on, and in the end Remus sweeps Sirius up bridal-style. The crowd shouts even louder as Sirius loops his arms around Remus’ neck, laughing and laughing.

As Remus strides off-stage, Sirius in his arms, he pauses next to Lily and leans over to murmur into the microphone. “Goodnight everyone!”

The sounds of the crowd echo all the through the backstage area as Sirius presses a kiss to Remus’ neck, then another, then another. “Take me home, Lupin.”

Remus hums and the vibration shudders through Sirius’ mouth, but Remus doesn’t put him down. Sirius can tell he’s about to question, does he want to get out of drag first, does he want to go and see everyone out front, but right now Sirius just wants to be with Remus. So he bites the tender angle between Remus’ neck and shoulder to cut Remus’ questions off at the source, he doesn’t want anything but Remus.

“How about a private rendition of _Natural Woman_?” Sirius purrs, swirling his tongue to soothe the sting of the bite as Remus moans in his ear. “Seeing as you stole my show.”

 

They trip into their flat a short time later, Sirius’ arms around Remus’ neck, Remus’ mouth on Sirius’ throat. Sirius tears himself away when Remus kicks the door shut and strides over to the sound system, tapping away to pull up _Natural Woman_ on the iPod there. Remus laughs from next to his ear, an arm sliding around his waist again.

“You are so beautiful.” Remus presses a kiss to the hollow behind Sirius’ ear, and Sirius turns into his arms, smiling at him, at his _fiancé_.

Sirius touches the top of Remus’ cheekbone. “C’mon, I want to give you a show.”

Remus smiles and tips his head in towards Sirius’ touch, swaying them gently on the spot. He looks unbearably tender, stroking over Sirius’ sides. “You give me a show every day, baby.”

“Oh God, Rem. You’ve already ruined my makeup, don’t make me cry any more.” Sirius pushes him back a little, urging him into one of the chairs at the dining table. Remus sinks into the chair on a chuckle, knees apart, chin tilted up a little, and grins as Sirius climbs onto the table to kneel in front of him. This damn table, it all comes back to this, doesn’t it?

Sirius sings along softly, swaying his hips a little to the music. _“Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. But you’re the key to my peace of mind.”_

Remus’ hands are smoothing warm little circles over the tops of his thighs, and even though Sirius’ makeup is all ruined, Remus looks at him like the most beautiful thing. At the swell of the chorus, Sirius shifts and steps a foot either side of Remus’ hips, the train of his black evening gown swirling down between them.

 _“‘Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural…_ Queen.”

Remus huffs out a little laugh at Sirius’ turn of phrase, deft fingers going to the straps of Sirius’ shoes. He eases one shoe then the other from Sirius’ feet before kissing his way up Sirius’ leg. Sirius leans back on his hands, the unfamiliar newness of the ring on his finger biting there but in the most perfect way, and tries to pull Remus closer with a leg around his shoulder. Remus chuckles into the soft space of Sirius’ knee and walks his fingers up to pull down the tops of his stockings.

“So fucking beautiful,” he murmurs as he straightens up to pull the stockings off in one smooth sweep that goes straight to Sirius’ cock even though it shouldn’t. He sits up and wraps his arms around Remus’ neck to pull him in for a kiss. Black lipstick smears between their lips as Sirius’ tongue slides over Remus’ bottom lip. _God_ , Sirius thinks, _I could do nothing but kiss him for the rest of my life and I’d be happy._

When Sirius slides a hand down to palm over Remus’ cock, Remus grabs his wrist and pushes him gently back onto the table. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

Sirius opens his mouth to say something, but then Remus delves back between his legs, bunching up the evening gown around his hips, pressing open mouths kisses over his inner thighs, tongue sliding over the crease of his hip, and it’s all Sirius can do to whimper.

“Ah, _Rem!_ I’m tucked, that’s not fair!” He ushers out on a breath when Remus mouths over his underwear.

Remus sinks back into his chair with a wry quirk of his lips. “So untuck, then.” Sirius goes to kneel up, to move from a leg either side of Remus, but Remus stops him with a hand on each thigh and mutters softly, “Stay, I want to see.”

“Mr Lupin,” Sirius gasps, but spreads his legs anyway, lifting his hips to pull down his underwear. “Are you fetishising the drag community?”

Remus chuckles darkly as Sirius untucks - he sighs softly at the relief - his brown eyes raking up over Sirius’ form, dress bunched around his hips. “I’m fetishising _you_ , Sirius, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Sirius throws his head back and laughs, spinning so he’s kneeling up again. Reaching behind him for the zipper of his dress arches his body towards Remus, who groans appreciatively, hands sliding over his thighs and up to palm at Sirius’ rapidly hardening cock.

“Fuck,” Remus hisses as Sirius gathers up the dress, fingers still circling over Sirius’ length. “You in a dress with a fucking hard-on is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fucking seen, baby, _fuck_.”

Sirius laughs again, but it’s shot through with desire, and it’s with urgency that he pulls the dress up over his head and throws it to the other end of the table. Remus stands, his well-practised fingers finding the laces on Sirius’ corset as Sirius unhooks his bra and throws that to the side too. Then Sirius pauses, just a moment as Remus loosens the corset and the breath comes rushing back to his lungs, and thinks _God, I am the luckiest bitch alive, look at him._

“C’mere, c’mere,” Sirius urges after Remus pulls the corset over his head and tosses it aside. He grabs the lapels of Remus’ tuxedo jacket - _sly bloody bastard_ , Sirius hadn’t realised any of it - and hauls him onto the table with him, leaning back to splay himself there for Remus’ taking. “I want you, _fiancé_.”

Remus groans into his mouth, starting on the buttons of his shirt. “Fuck, I won’t ever tire of hearing that.”

“Even better when it’s _husband_ ,” Sirius murmurs into their kiss and Remus shivers like it’s the filthiest thing to ever come out of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Sirius…”

“That’s the plan, _darling,_ ” Sirius quips back and Remus chuckles for a moment before a hand presses into Sirius’ chest to push him back into the table.

Remus smiles down at him, glittering and dangerous, full of affection and love, his fingers with enough pressure on Sirius’ sternum to exert his control, the other hand still working open his shirt buttons. “How about you shush and let me, hm?”

Sirius bites his lip. “Yes, Sir.” And although Remus’ eyes don’t have that glint, the hardness that demands _Sir_ , the shiver that runs through them both is enough for Sirius to use it casually whenever they’re like this, Sirius on his back, Remus above him, at his mercy. As a gesture of his submission - and to get another look at the rock on his goddamn finger - Sirius stretches his hands above his head and rocks his hips down against the knee between his legs.

Remus hums appreciatively and lets his shirt fall from his shoulders. God, he’s as chiselled as the day they met, and Sirius’ hips lift of their own accord, desperate for attention. Sirius might be the one to put on a show every weekend, but Remus gives as good as he gets when they’re at home like this, kneeling up to make a show of undoing his belt buckle and pulling it from its loops.

“Rem…” Sirius breathes as he pulls his wig off and tugs the pins from his hair, knowing Remus will want his fingers tangled in it soon enough.

Remus grins, finally pushing his trousers and underwear from his hips, kicking them off somewhere. Sirius distantly hears the clank of his belt buckle on the floor but he’s a little fucking preoccupied because there is Remus’ cock and he _needs it._

Before Sirius can sit up and wrap his fingers around Remus, Remus’ hand is on his cock, stroking achingly, maddeningly slowly. Remus’ voice is fucking lovely as he leans over Sirius to press kisses down his throat and mutter, “Want to pass me that lube, baby?”

Sirius might’ve laughed if he wasn’t so worked up. It said something that there was a bottle of lube amongst the piles of paperwork and other objects that call their dining table home, that they end up here quite regularly. Sirius obliges as quickly as his desire-laced limbs will allow him to, somewhere between wound so tightly he might burst or so torturously languid that he could lie here forever and let Remus just kiss and kiss and kiss.

And Remus does kiss - arcing paths down Sirius’ neck, across his shoulders, over collarbones. Hot open-mouthed kisses with scraping teeth and warm lashings of his tongue and Sirius is squirming and desperate by the time Remus eases a lube-slicked finger into him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Sirius. Look at you,” Remus is murmuring against Sirius’ fluttering throat as Sirius gives in to his urges and reaches down to close his fist around Remus’ cock. “You look so fucking pretty, so fucking _pretty_. And you’re mine, baby. My ring on your finger.”

Sirius can’t help but snicker. “ _My_ ring on _your_ finger, Rem.”

Remus groans, laughing into Sirius’ shoulder. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Sirius,” said with no bite, shoulders shaking as he eases a second finger into Sirius’ arse, twisting his wrist.

“Sorry, _ah_ \- oh- oh-” Sirius grinds his hips down against Remus’ fingers, arms looping around his neck, laughing breathlessly. “You must be flustered if you’re giving me phrasing like that.”

Remus laughs too, biting the line of Sirius’ collarbone. “I just proposed and you said yes, of _course_ I’m flustered.”

Sirius sighs on the twist of Remus’ wrist, fingers working into him, brushing over his prostate. He leans up to lick into Remus’ mouth, one arm around his neck, the other hand trying to match Remus’ rhythm. “Okay, okay. I’m flustered too,” Sirius breathes against Remus’ lips. “So hurry up and give me your cock, will you?”

Remus chuckles as Sirius sinks back against the table and puts one leg over Remus’ shoulder, taking the initiative. “So impatient, baby.” But he pulls his fingers out of Sirius - who keens sharply and lifts his hips - and replaces the with the blunt head of his cock.

“Yeah, I’m impatient, so fucking impatient. You just proposed to me on stage and you looked fucking glorious and now I want you to _fuck me_ , _Remus- ahhhhh-_ ” Sirius yelps as Remus pushes into him, slowly, inch by inch, tightening the leg around his waist.

Remus pitches forward, one hand tangling into Sirius’ hair, and kisses him hard on the mouth. Sirius has never been more glad that he’s flexible than now, all entwined with Remus, their tongues curling together. 

“God, you feel so good, baby, you’re fucking made for me, aren’t you? Ah, fuck, _fuck-”_ Remus mouths down over Sirius’ jaw, leaving reddened scrapes of his teeth, biting a path. He’s fucking into Sirius with total abandon, hips snapping forward, one hand tight in Sirius’ hair, winding and twisting, the other digging into his leg, holding him up for Remus to _use_.

Sirius falls back onto the table, heedless of the discomfort along his spine, holding onto Remus’ shoulder, fingers biting just like Remus’ teeth. His shoulders are pushing up the table with every thrust, the smack of flesh on flesh echoing through their flat along with his keening cries, yelps, _screams_ , because Remus _loves_ to hear him. And Remus looks fucking _glorious_ above him, moaning with every thrust into Sirius’ arse, hitting his prostate with punishing accuracy. “I’m not gonna last long, Rem- _oh!_ ”

“Good,” Remus growls. “Touch yourself, Sirius. Come for me.” Another growl before Remus sinks his teeth into Sirius’ neck. Sirius yelps, scrambling to tend to his own, throbbing red cock, fist flying over it in a bid to comply.

“Fuck, Rem, I’m co- coming-”

Remus growls again, at the back of his throat, chasing the needy sound that slips out of Sirius’ lips with his own mouth. “Come on baby.”

Sirius orgasm rocks through him, the snap of garter elastic, the crack of a whip, the stamp of a stiletto and he’s yelping, panting for breath, holding onto Remus’ shoulder, left hand on his cock, the warm metal of his fucking _engagement ring_ against his skin. Sirius spills between them on another whine, onto his stomach, muscles quivering, and then Remus is there with him, warmth suffusing through Sirius’ insides, Remus moaning on an out-breath - a long, low sound that speaks to the primal part of Sirius.

Remus sinks down and Sirius wraps his arms around him, pressing panting kisses over his shoulder. The sensation of Remus’ thighs and stomach quivering against his own seems far too striking to Sirius, the both of them overcome with the raw emotion of realising that love meant _everything_.

“I love you, Rem.”

“Love you too, Sirius.”

They stay there for the longest time, panting softly into each other’s mouths, Sirius’ leg still over Remus’ shoulder, the burn up the back of his thigh a familiar thing now thanks to heels and the regularity of their fucking anyway. Sirius shifts as Remus slips out of him, hips twitching in some semblance of protest, but he doesn’t want to move from where they’ve become so entwined. His leg slips from Remus’ shoulder and they just press closer together, not caring for the sticky mess between them. Sirius wants to commit the whole night to memory, and vacantly thinks of the livestream, how strange it would be to watch his own reactions back through a lens.

After a while, Remus hums softly and lifts his head from Sirius’ neck before he quirks an eyebrow. “Sirius Lupin?”

Sirius’ spent cock gives a valiant twitch at the same time Sirius shivers. “Fuck, I like the sound of that.”

Remus leans down to meet Sirius’ kiss halfway, smiling against their blackened mouths. “Me too.”


End file.
